Conventionally, in order to form a coating film or drawing traces having reflective metallic luster such as gold color or silver color, a crayon containing semi-evaporated glass beads is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58-134167. A further crayon containing metal flakes (lame) is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59-93770. These crayons provide a coating film having metallic luster and reflecting properties only to some extent. That is, the coating film is not sufficient in metallic luster and reflecting properties, and in addition, it is lacking in so-called depth. Further, the crayons are not adapted to metallic or pearly coating, so that even though applied to a flaw of such coating, the crayons have little performance for repairing the flaw.
Under these circumstances, paints or solid drawing materials providing a metallic or pearly coating film are also proposed. For example, a paint to be applied to a scratch caused on a surface of metallic enameled products such as covering materials to repair the scratch is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-279604. The paint comprises a combination of a clear resin paint and the same resin-based pigmented paint blended with an aluminum paste and a pearl luster pigment. The pigment is a solid-liquid mixture and it has a defect that a pigment having higher specific gravity settles down with time to lose uniformity. In addition, the paint is poor in immediate effectiveness and convenience for the reason that drying requires time after being applied to a scratch on a surface of enameled products.
A solid drawing material providing a coating film having luster in metallic color or pearly color, as well as color tone which varies with an angle for viewing, is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-221552. The solid drawing material is comprised of wax as a fixing agent and a pearl luster pigment dispersed therein. However, the solid drawing material using wax as a fixing agent is not sufficient in fixity of a coating film on a drawing surface such as of a metal plate or a resin board, particularly, in sticking tendency of pigment onto a coating film and resistance of a coating film to high environmental temperature. For example, a body of automobiles is exposed to sunlight and frequently warmed to high temperature, so that such a solid drawing material can not be used for repairing a flaw of coating of a body of automobiles for the reason that even though applied to the flaw to form a coating film thereon, wax in the coating film formed on the flaw is softened and melted, and then the flaw is exposed again. Depending on the case, a further problem is that a coating film formed on the flaw is melted by wax itself for automobiles when a body of the automobile is waxed.